gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Liberty Paper
United Liberty Paper Merchants, or U.L. Paper or simply U.L.P., is a front company for the International Affairs Agency in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko Bellic works with them through an anonymous representative. Organization Almost no information about the nature of U.L. Paper is given over the course of the game, except that, according to Niko's contact, they are not part of the Federal Investigation Bureau. They appear to have considerable resources and influence, and in some way co-operate with public authorities — it is their subterfuge which leads to the arrest of Elizabeta Torres, and the resulting collapse of her drug distribution operation. They also seem to be in cohorts with the FIB, since the FIB participated in the cover-up of the chopper attack in Paper Trail. Niko's contact within U.L. Paper says, "You can't always tell who the good guys are. I'm not a good guy, but I'm fighting with them", suggesting that they may be a government black ops group, or a group subcontracted by government to keep illegal activity at arm's length (they commission Niko to commit several murders, and perform one illegal rendition as a favour to Niko late in the game). The organization offers several missions supposedly related to stopping terrorist activity in Liberty City. Niko is blackmailed into working for the organization after discovering that his girlfriend, Michelle, is in a similar predicament, and was in truth assigned to monitor him. The main building is on Columbus Avenue in The Triangle, Algonquin, Liberty City. The Contact Agent ULP is a senior agent working for the company. His justification for the organization's actions is that foreign terrorist groups and governments that conflict with America are ready to commit even more heinous actions that could bring harm to the American population (which Niko finds to be true while working against said terrorist groups), but he also doesn't deny that a lot of his actions are not for procuring public safety but rather to satisfy the government's sometimes greedy requests. The contact hands Niko missions that involve stopping the activities of an unspecified terrorist group as well as covering up for U.L. Paper's activities, such as by killing a man who knew of the Organization, killing another man who funded terrorist plots and stealing a helicopter from the terrorist group to kill yet another man who funded the group's activities. After Niko tracks down Florian Cravic, his contact reveals that he should actually be hunting for Darko Brevic; Brevic is ultimately delivered to Niko as a favor by U.L. Paper in repayment for Niko's services to the organization and to Jon Gravelli. IAA Front In the game's files, U.L. Paper's missions are titled "CIA", i.e., the Central Intelligence Agency. Several framed documents on the contact's office walls carry the seal of the CIA. In addition the internal model of U.L. Paper is called ..._cia. Furthermore the compass on the first floor resembles the one on the CIA seal. Another piece of evidence that suggests that U.L. Paper is an IAA/CIA front is the U.L Paper contact's expression of dislike for the FIB, saying to Niko that he will hand him over to the 'cretins in the FIB' if he doesn't do as he is told. It is later revealed in Grand Theft Auto V that both Agent ULP and Karen are IAA agents and United Liberty Paper was clearly an IAA front company in Liberty City. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Wrong is Right (Boss) * Portrait of a Killer (Boss) * Dust Off (Boss) * Paper Trail (Voice, Boss) * Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) * Payback (Post-mission phone call) * Liquidize the Assets * That Special Someone (Voice, Boss) Gallery CIA.png|The certificate that bears the name Edward. T. Fortune Trivia * While the mission string for U. L. Paper is still available, and having managed to attain a wanted level of three or more stars, Niko will, after evasion or death, receive a phone call from the U. L. Paper contact. He expresses his displeasure at Niko's recklessness, in that he can now get away with things. In some instances, high wanted levels will cause him to call and comment about Niko's "johnson" being too big to keep in his pants. See Also * International Affairs Agency de:United Liberty Paper Co. pl:United Liberty Paper fr:United Liberty Paper pt:United Liberty Paper Category:Organizations Category:Government Category:United Liberty Paper